


Melting

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Manip definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for Frodosweetstuff, June 2006</p>
    </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Frodosweetstuff, June 2006

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v462/Tiriel/?action=view&current=Pos-Neg.jpg)

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)Elijah's watching Sean. Though he’s better at hiding it now ( _practice makes_ …) his eyes tell on him, wicked smile filtered through darkling lashes. No details yet, but whatever they're promising will be more than worth it. Any minute now…

A raised eyebrow, the smallest tilt of Elijah's head, and Sean's cock gets the message loud and clear. Before he knows it his pants are round his ankles and Elijah's kneeling, nuzzling, teasing, never quite touching base till Sean begs him, as always. 

Then Elijah looks up like butter wouldn’t melt in that oh-so-talented mouth—but Sean knows that _he_ will.


End file.
